Hidden Art
by JustaImaginationWriter
Summary: "Shh...I'm hiding."/ Art class has never been Austin's favorite...but will that change with one simple cabinet./Auslly AU


**A/N: So hello! I saw this plot on tumblr and instantly got inspired to make a story out of it. 4 days of writing I finally finished it out! So here you go! BTW you can comment and favorite if you like or just at me on twitter (justadisneyteen).**

 **P.S. My other story American Dream is 60% done with the chapter so hopefully I ll have it out in the following week.**

 **Update: (5/26): So I realized some criticial errors in the store and decided to go back in change them, like how cupboard changed to cabinet and we never figured out how stuck Austin was...blah blah. So one, we are officially replacning cupboard with cabinet and two, let me get all those random grammar mistakes up and we will be on our way :) Thanks if you actually read this.**

 **Please enjoy Hidden Art.**

 _Inspired by the following plot: I'm in art class and I just opened a cupboard to find a tiny person (you) squished inside and you just looked at and said "shh i'm hiding"_

* * *

 **Hidden Art**

 _Why did I even take art?_ This was the question Austin asked himself every day all semester. His mind would always answer that due to the fact that he was graduating in three months and it was the easiest course to sign up for. He would usually walk in, attempt to draw a smiley face and then just play on his phone for the rest of the period. But today was different. This day, they were finally painting. Even though he wasn't the most excited, but it was something different.

"Austin, can you grab some more paint from the cabinet?" Asked the art teacher who was too into her work to notice him. Austin sighed before getting up and heading for the set of cabinets surrounding the back corner of the room. He opened up the cabinet label 'paint' but quickly shut it, shocked about what he had just saw. He looked around to see everyone busy with their work. He opened it up again to reveal what was inside.

There was a tiny brunette sitting in there. Her eyes turned to the blond's. She put one of her fingers to her lips. "Shh...I'm hiding." She then closed the door. Austin blinked a couple times before just going back to what was there to do. He opened the one beside it to get the requested paint. Once he delivered it to his art teacher, He got tempted to go back to the cabinet. But the bell rang, making his plans impossible.

* * *

The next day, he got to class pretty late so he was told to sit in the back corner, near the cabinets. Austin quickly made his way towards the desk beside it. As the class went on, he would sneak a look at the cabinet deciding whether or not to open it. He finally gave in and slowly opened it when the class was busy.

Surprisingly inside was once again was the small brunette, who was sitting in the cabinet on her phone. She looked up. "It's you again." She smiled. Austin stared for a second before speaking up. "Uh...hi", he said. "Hello." She whispered. "Why are you in the cabinet?" He asked her. "I'm hiding from my ex." She then points to the opposite of the room. On the other side was a brown-haired boy painting a portrait of a girl. Austin noticed throughout the semester that he would only draw one girl or relate the art all to that one person. He looks back at the brunette who tilted her head to the side, the same pose of the portrait. He soon realized what was going on. "Wait, you're the girl he always draws." She nodded. "He is little obsessed with me for some reason, even after our breakup."

Austin was stunned by the whole thing. "So...you hide in here to avoid your ex because he is very obsessed with you and I'm guessing wants to get back together with you?" Before she could answer someone called out to him. "Austin, who are you talking to?" Asked one of the guys in his class. He turned to see the whole class, staring at him. Then looked to see the canine was closed. "Umm..." He picked up his phone. "My...COUSIN. Yeah...she's having some relationship problems and stuff. I was just reading her text out loud?" The guy merrily shook his head and the class returned to what they were doing. Austin sighed in relief before opening up the cabinet once again.

"Oh. hi." she said before looking back up at him. "I didn't expect you to open the door again." She added. "Well you seem interesting." She smiled at him once again. "You, too. I'm Ally, by the way." The blond smiled at her. "I'm Austin." He said, putting his hand out for her to shake.

* * *

The following two weeks were great for Austin & Ally. Austin made the back corner his regular spot in art, plus Ally appreciate the company and the fact that he hadn't told her ex about her presence. She explained how the teacher knew of her situation and due to the fact she was a senior and she was an straight A student anyways, she allowed her to do it. They found out they shared a passion for music and both only took the class for a easy A. Austin soon started to understand why her ex was so in love because she was amazing. He would wake up in the morning, excited to go to art which was pretty new to him.

After the two weeks went by and graduation starting to approach them slowly, Austin finally asked. "Are you ever going to come out of the cabinet?" Ally smiled at him and poked her head out. "Well, I do… after class." Austin shook his head. "I mean actually get out and attend this class. Maybe even face your ex." Ally sighed before signalling Austin to get down to her level. He peered around the class to see them engrossed in some film and took a seat on the floor. "It's not that I afraid of him. I'm was just sick of having him always bothering me. I can avoid him everywhere but this class." Austin grabs her hand and strokes his thumb on the backside of it as he speaks. "Hey, you got me and I won't let him get to you, okay?" Ally thought about for a second before slowly nodding. "Okay...I'll do it." She said looking at Austin's hand still in hers. The lights turned back in the class and Austin got back up and sat back in his seat, letting go of her hand. He looks back at her. "Tomorrow?" he asked. "She nodded. "Tomorrow."

Tomorrow came and the period was approaching. Austin waited at his usual desk for Ally. He earlier confirmed that she wasn't in the cabinet so that was good sign. He was just scared she wouldn't show up at all. Ten minutes into the class and Austin was on the brink of giving up. Just then the door opened up to see Ally standing in full form. "Hi…" she simply said with her head down. Austin's eyes widen as he saw Ally in her standing. Her shortness made her even more adorable then she always was.

Austin turned to see her brunette's ex, very excited and preparing to speak with her. "Ally, right? Our new class switcher?" The teacher asked her before winking and completing her end of the plan done. She nodded before handing the teacher her late pass. Her ex had stood up and was starting to make his way over. Austin knew something had to done quick.

"Hey babe! Over here!"

Ally's eyes widen to see Austin standing and directing her towards his desk which actually had another next to it that day. Ally smiled before rushing quickly over to him. The class watched as she sat down and Austin smoothly laid his arm around her shoulders. Her ex, still managed to make his way to the pair, even with the teacher's demands to sit down. "So, Ally-cat" she rolled her eyes at the nickname. "when did you get here?" Ally stuttered. "Um… I just start-tted this..class." She took a deep breath once she finished. The brown-haired male leaned in even closer. "Oh… Ally-cat, always been the cutest. You know I have been thinking about you a lot since our little break started." Ally sighed after the comment and Austin seemed to understand more why she hid in the cabinet. "We broke up 2 months ago, Brandon. It's not a break." Brandon clicked his teeth. "You know that we are perfect together, Ally." He said.

Austin couldn't take it anymore. "Why would she go back with you when she has me?" Ally turned to the blond and smiled at his attempt to help her. Brandon laughed before walking over to Austin's side. "And...you are?" The brown-haired boy asked as he leaned on Austin's desk. Austin smirked before holding his hand out. "I'm Ally's _current_ boyfriend and you are?" The class and even the teacher continued to watch them. "Well, I'm Ally's _former/future_ boyfriend." Brandon said as he attempted to place his hand on Ally's hand. Ally quickly slapped his hand away. Austin put his hand on his chin and thought for a moment. "I didn't think your nightly dreams counted as the future, but okay." He said confidently at Brandon. The whole class snickered as the brunette boy turned red.

"This isn't over, Austin." The boy hissed before turning to Ally. "I'll catch you later, Ally-cat." He walked away but turned and blew a kiss at her. Ally rolled her eyes, grabbed the kiss and smashed to the ground before stomping on it. Her blond friend looked at her in shock. "Are you okay?" Austin asked her. He squeezed her shoulders with her arms. "I'm fine." She sighed before turning and answering Austin with a geninue smile. "Thanks for helping me out back there." She whispered. "Anything for my cabinet pal." They both quietly laughed. Ally noticed how Austin's arm was still around her and remember something. "Oh, and..um..about earlier...when you called me um...babe?" Austin cleared his throat before speaking."Yeah." He smirked before turning to her. "You know if you liked that, I can call you that more often." Ally smiled before leaning closer to him. Austin took this as his chance and leaned more in, but was stopped by Ally's hand.

"Yeah, it's gonna take more than that blondie." She said pulling away and facing the front. Austin, who was embarrassed, started to take his arm away from around her. Her hand stopped him once again. "I didn't say you couldn't do that though." She smirked and put it back on her shoulders and leaned into him. Austin sighed before leaning back in the chair. Ally was gonna be the death of him.

* * *

The following week, Brandon made his "subtle" attempts to flirt, but was ultimately turned down by Austin's smart remarks. Ally smiled as she walked into the room, thinking about how Austin always was there and how far their connection has gotten. He was what she wanted and more. The problem was she was scared. Brandon was her first boyfriend and their relationship went south as soon as she said yes. It took her weeks to finally have the courage to tell him, it's over. He was verbally abusive within two weeks of the relationship, which she was glad was only 6 weeks long.

Ally sat her usual spot to find Austin not there. Her phone buzz almost instantly and she looked to see the text from the blonde himself. "Mom forced me to the doctors…,sorry I left ya hanging." Ally laughed knowing Austin's fear of shots, but then frowned knowing she would have to face her ex alone. She thought about entering her cabinet again but shook herself out of it. She walked up to the front table and got her painter's palette before sitting down. 'Maybe, painting would help me stay distracted.' she thought as she began her finger painting. She noticed that Brandon would constantly stare and make rather disgusting faces at her.

As she suspected. her ex finally made his way over to her. "Well, hello Ally-cat." Ally rolled her eyes and stood up. "What do you want, Brandon?" she said as she attempted to wipe the paint of her fingers. "I see your little boyfriend isn't here." he said, getting closer to her. She stepped back slightly, but was stopped by the oh so famous cabinet. "That doesn't mean I'm going back to you, Brandon. I'm NEVER GOING BACK TO YOU!" As this point, the entire class was stopped and staring at the two.

"You know you want me, Ally-cat. Now your so called boyfriend isn't here to stop me…." He started to lean in holding Ally's right wrist into the cabinet. Ally knew trying to stop him with her other would only lead to both being pinned. _'I would like to thank the class for helping me.'_ Ally thought as she glanced at her classmates, watching and some even recording on their phones. She then spotted her painting palette. Seeing it as her only option, she reached over to the desk and grabbed. She then preceded to squish all the paint in his face. The boy opened his eyes and let go of her. "What was that for?"

"I'm sick of your stupid attempts. GET THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL THAT WE AREN'T GETTING BACK TOGETHER. LIKE EVER!" Ally screamed. She had officially lost it or as Austin would say,'lost her chill'. Brandon who was still covered in paint, sighed. "Can I at least get why?" Ally, at this point, can either cuss him out or just tell him straight. She took a deep breath in. "Two reasons." she started.

"One..your obsession with me has gone too far for comfort. " The class all nodded their heads in agreement. "And two... " _'Even though they are about thousands more.'_ Ally thought before finishing out her statement. "I happen to really like the blond that sits next to me." The class awed and Ally turned red. "Can we not tell him I said that?" Ally asked with her head down.

"TOO LATE!"

The class looks to see the cabinet door open and revealed Austin, who seem quite stuck, inside. "AUSTIN?!" Ally & Brandon screamed. The blonde stuck his head out. "Sup, Ally?" He said while smirking. "Are you really in the position to flirt?" Brandon asked. "For once, I agree with him." Ally added. Austin, realizing its his time to get out, tries wiggling his way, but ultimately fails and end up in a even worse position then before. He looked up at the class.

"Well, I'm sorta stuck so… can someone help me out?"

* * *

Turns out Austin was more than sorta of stuck. They had to wake up the teacher and call the fire department to get the blonde out of the cabinet, which was now without a top or an door. Ally stayed by him through the entire experience, if she hadn't Austin would have went insane. He ended up with a sprained ankle, but other than that he was fine. Austin and Ally sat on the edge of the ambulance truck, waiting for workers to finish his cast.

"You were amazing, today. You know that right?" Austin said, trying to start out conversation. "Thanks Austin." Ally said blushing and then putting her hair behind her ear. Austin scooted closer to her. "So..about that confession earlier?" Austin smirked after the statement. "So about you hiding in the cabinet, just to see me." Ally said back. The pair move closer to each other, leaning in.

"So it's okay that I kiss you now?" Austin asked. Ally slowly nodded. "Im so glad, I took art class." Austin said. "And why is that? Because you met me." Ally asked. "Sorta…" Austin said. Ally pulled away. "Then what was it?" She asked. Austin leaned closer to her.

"Because I found some hidden art."


End file.
